Liebe mich
by little.earthquakes
Summary: Was bleibt übrig wenn eine Liebe zuende geht? ONE SHOT.


**Hi ihr lieben.**

**nach langer überlegung habe ich mich entschlossen meine fanfiction auch hier zu posten :) **

**dies war meine 3. FF und wohl bisher meine beste. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotz dass sie wohl das traurigste ist was ich je geschrieben. somit seit vorgewarnt. sie ist sehr emotional und traurig.**

**ich schrieb sie lange bevor ich Staffel 6 sah, somit hat sie nix damit zu tun. Sie steht allein und baut mehr oder weniger auf staffel 5 auf.. nur eben einige jahre danach..**

**dennoch viel spaß :)**

**feedback wäre klasse :) darüber freu ich mich immer**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Liebe mich...**

Mein Blick schweifte langsam über meine kleine Stadt. Meine liebe ruhige verrückte Stadt. Der Ort, der für mich mehr als 13 Jahre mein Zuhause gewesen war.  
Es war traurig, nun Abschied zu nehmen. Abschied von all den Menschen hier. Abschied von der schönsten Zeit in meinem Leben. Doch länger zu verweilen, hätte alles nur noch schwerer gemacht. Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen, diesen Abschnitt meines Lebens zu beenden und nie mehr zurück zu blicken.

Ich kam mit gemischten Gefühlen am Diner an. Es war fast leer geräumt. Nur wenige Dinge würden bleiben. All Jenes, was Luke zurücklassen würde.  
Ich sah mich um. Es war nicht mehr das Selbe. Es hatte sich verändert in den letzten Wochen. Und doch hafteten so viele Erinnerungen an diesem Ort. So viele Augenblicke, die nun blitzartig vor meinem geistigen Auge auftauchten und wieder verschwanden.  
Werde ich diesen Platz jemals vergessen können? Gewiss nicht. Allein jede Tasse Kaffee würde mich an den Tresen, den Fenstertisch und an den grummeligen Mann im karierten Flanell erinnern.  
Ich lächelte bitter.

Als ich die Treppen zu Luke's Apartment hinaufstieg, kroch die Vergangenheit wieder in mir hoch. Der Grund, warum ich heute hier war. Der Grund, warum ich meine große Liebe heute das letzte Mal sehen würde.

Alles war so perfekt gewesen. Wir waren zusammen. Wir haben uns geliebt. So sehr geliebt. Mehr als ich je gedacht hätte, einen Menschen lieben zu können. Und doch war es zu wenig gewesen. Vielleicht auch zu viel. Das kann ich heute nicht mehr sagen. Ich weiß nur, dass es irgendwann schwieriger wurde. Mit allem.  
Probleme tauchten auf einmal auf, mit denen keiner von uns je gerechnet hatte. Wir haben versucht, es zu leugnen, alles versucht zu reparieren, was zerstört war. Versucht, unsere Liebe zu retten. Doch es war vorbei.  
Mancher würde sagen, wir hatten uns auseinander gelebt. Aber so war es nicht. Wir haben uns geliebt. Und dann war es auf einmal weg. Die Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Das Liebesgeflüster im Bett. Es war gegangen. Und keiner von uns konnte sagen, wie oder warum. Es war einfach so, und es war schwer gewesen, sich das einzugestehen.  
Ich weiß noch, wie wir Nächte lang zusammen saßen und redeten. Versucht haben, einen Ausweg zu finden. Doch unsere Gespräche waren still gewesen und die Worte leise. Wir wussten beide, dass es zu Ende war und nicht wieder kehren würde.

Meine Gedanken endeten, als er seine Tür für mich öffnete. Er sah ein wenig mitgenommen aus. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Er hatte den ganzen Tag gepackt. Und Abschied genommen. So wie ich. Von dem Leben, was er nun endgültig hinter sich lassen würde.

‚Hey.' Seine Stimme klang leise in meinem Ohr. Fast wie ein Flüstern. Ich kenne dieses Flüstern.

Ich hatte seinen Brief in den frühen Morgenstunden gefunden. Direkt neben meiner Tür. Ich war nicht überrascht gewesen, als ich ihn sah und musste nicht überlegen, von wem er wohl sein könnte. Ich wusste es bereits bevor ich ihn aufhob und die Handschrift sah, die mein Herz selbst jetzt noch zum klopfen animierte. Ich wusste ebenso, dass dies wohl der letzte Brief sein würde, den er mir jemals schreiben wird. Und ich wusste auch, was drin stehen würde. Ich hatte den Umzugswagen bereits 2 Tage vorher vor seinem Diner stehen sehen. Und auch das Schild, welches in den letzten Tagen keinen Bewohner der Stadt mehr einlud, im Diner zu Frühstücken.  
Ich hatte einige Zeit auf meiner Couch gesessen. Den Zettel angestarrt. Vermieden, ihn zu öffnen. Doch der Drang, seine Worte zu lesen, war schließlich doch stärker gewesen und so schwebten meine Augen über die Zeilen.

_‚Ich muss dich sehen. Ein letztes Mal. Heute 8 Uhr. Luke.'_

Es war nicht viel. Aber es bedeutete mehr als mein Verstand zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu begreifen vermochte.  
Ich las die Nachricht 2 oder 3 mal, dann verließ mein Blick das Blatt Papier und die Bedeutung seiner Worte bauten sich klar in meinem Verstand zu einem Ziel zusammen, von welchem ich noch nicht sagen konnte, ob ich es überhaupt erreichen wollte. Es war wie ein Flüstern, welches mit jeder Wiederholung lauter zu werden schien.  
Ein letztes Mal würde ich ihn sehen. Ein letztes Mal seine Stimme hören. Ein letztes Mal seine Nähe fühlen. Und dann würde es enden. Endgültig. Und doch es war der einzig mögliche Weg. Und wenn er mir diese Worte nicht geschrieben hätte, so hätte er heute selbige von mir bekommen.

‚Hi.' Antwortete ich ihm und trat mit einem flauen Gefühl in seine Wohnung ein.

Es sah leer aus. Nur noch wenige Sachen und Möbel erinnerten an sein früheres Leben hier oben. Sein Bett stand noch da. Bepackt mit Sachen, die er mitnehmen würde. Und der Küchentisch, dessen duftende Teller mir nun wie eine Henkersmalzeit vorkamen.  
Und dann sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel eine menge Kisten. Gepackte Kartons mit den wenigen privaten Sachen, die er noch zu verstauen hatte. Er schenkte mir einen traurigen Blick, als er meine Augen in seinem Apartment herumwandern sah.

‚Komm setz dich.'

Wir gingen zum Tisch und nahmen Platz. Er hat Pasta gekocht mit einer herrlich duftenden Soße. Doch der Appetit wollte einfach nicht kommen. Um ehrlich zu sein, krampfte sich mein Magen zusammen im Wissen, dass ich morgen all dies hier Vergangenheit nennen würde. So stocherte ich ein wenig mit der Gabel im Essen herum. Ich wollte ihn nicht blamieren. Immerhin hatte er extra für uns gekocht. Ich wollte nicht, dass er denkt, ich würde es nicht zu schätzen wissen. Drum nahm ich hier und da einen Happen und war froh, nicht sprechen zu müssen. Denn auch noch so sehr ich mit ihm Worte austauschen wollte, fiel mir absolut nichts ein. Wir hatten in unserem Leben viel gesprochen. Warum konnte es nicht einfach mal still sein?

Wieder begannen meine Gedanken eine Reise in die Vergangenheit. Doch nicht zu weit. Sie blieben an seiner Nachricht von heute morgen hängen.  
Er wollte mich sehen. So stand es da. Doch erst jetzt begriff ich, dass ich eigentlich nicht wusste warum? Wollte er nur essen? Oder reden oder schweigen? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass ich ein letztes Mal in seiner Nähe sein wollte. Auch wenn es nur ein Augenblick war. Nur dieser Abend.

Ich starrte ins Leere. Dieser Abend. Wie lange würde er andauern? Wo endet er? Ich wusste es nicht. Nein, nichts wusste ich. Nur, dass Luke und ich morgen die Stadt verlassen würden und dies in zwei entgegengesetzte Richtungen.  
Und wieder. Verdammt. Spürte ich wie Tränen in mir hinauf stiegen und sich langsam einen Weg an die Oberfläche bahnten. Ich will nicht weinen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht heute.

‚Schmeckt es nicht?'

‚Was? Doch, doch, es ist gut, ich hab nur keinen...'

‚Ja ich auch nicht.'

Ich lächelte ihn schwach an. Keiner von uns konnte einen Bissen schlucken.  
Ich stand auf und ging zu seiner alten Couch, die ebenfalls noch als einer der letzten Sachen hier stand. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob er sie überhaupt mitnimmt. Doch es war immer seine Couch gewesen. Wieso sollte er sich eine andere anschaffen? Ich würde es nicht tun. Viele schöne Erinnerungen hingen daran. Oder war es genau der Grund, warum er sie womöglich doch hier lassen würde?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und verwarf meine Fragen. Setzte mich und nahm das Glas Wein, welches er mir hingestellt hatte. Rotwein, der den er mir immer serviert hat. Ich musste erneut lächeln bei dem Gedanken, wie gut er mich kannte.

‚Willst du nicht her kommen?'

Er schenkte mir einen intensiven Blick, stand dann aber auf und setzte sich direkt neben mich. Vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und fing an zu erzählen. Einfach so. Ohne Luft zu holen. Ohne ein Zeichen, begann er zu erzählen.  
Ich weiß nicht mal, was er sagte. Aber ich wusste, was seine Worte zu bedeuten hatten. Ich lauschte seiner Stimme. Er sprach von Fehlern, die wir beide gemacht haben. Und von Zeit, welche wir uns nicht gegeben hatten. Und von tausend anderen Dingen, die absolut unwichtig waren an diesen Abend. Doch ich ließ ihn reden. Ließ ihn seinen Schmerz ausdrücken und hörte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme, dass er mich niemals vergessen könne.

‚Ich dich auch nicht.'

Er schaute mich an. Und ich konnte nicht anders, als ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken und ihm meine Hand reichen.

‚Wie fühlst du dich?'

‚Ich weiß nicht. Wie sollte ich mich fühlen?'

‚Sag du es mir?'

‚Luke du weißt es. Wenn einer mich lesen konnte, dann warst es immer du.'

Er lächelte verbittert, ‚Ja und doch hat es uns ans Ende geführt.'

Schweigend stimmte ich ihm zu und drückte seine Hand fester.  
Draußen hörte ich den Regen. Es war still. Wir waren still. Saßen einfach stumm in seiner Wohnung und lauschten den Geräuschen der Tropfen, die gleichmäßig gegen die Scheiben prasselten. Ich muss zugeben, dass es mich ein wenig beruhigte. Ich hatte jetzt keine Angst mehr davor.  
Damals war es anders. Wir standen draußen. Der kalte Wind kroch durch alle Sachen als wir uns aus unserer Bindung lösten. Und unsere Liebe gehen ließen. Der Regen war damals ebenfalls laut und ich konnte seine Worte nicht verstehen. Ich sah nur seine Augen, die mir verrieten, dass auch er den Kampf verloren hatte. Und ohne Worte stimmten wir zu, diesen Ort zu verlassen.

‚Wohin wirst du gehen?'

‚Ich denke ich werde die ersten zwei Monate bei meiner Schwester verweilen und dann weiter Richtung Norden ziehen.'

‚Norden also.'

‚Ja ich denke schon. Aber genau weiß ich es noch nicht. Ist das wichtig?'

‚Nein, eigentlich nicht. Es ist besser, wenn ich nicht weiß wo ich dich finden kann.'

‚Vielleicht. Und du?'

‚Das bleibt mein Geheimnis.'

Er küsste meine Hand und stand auf. Trat nervös im Zimmer herum und wanderte auf und ab. Er machte mich nervös damit, aber das war egal. Dann gäbe es eben noch eine Erinnerung mehr an ihn. Luke nervös vor dem letzten Goodbye.  
Ich stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Lächelte ihn an und stoppte vor ihm.  
‚Hey.' Ich fühlte, wie meine Hand sein Kinn aufhob und drehte ihn sanft zu mir.

‚Komm schon Burgerboy.'

Er sah mich mit gläsernen Augen an. Ich studierte seinen Blick und erkannte bald das Glitzern von Salz darin.

‚Lass es uns nicht schwerer machen, als es ohnehin schon ist.'

Er nickte und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er mich fest in seine Arme schloss. Auch ich ließ nun meine Tränen zu und so standen wir da. Mitten in einem leeren Apartment. Fest aneinandergeklammert. Wissend, dass dies die letzte Umarmung sein würde.  
Mein Herz blutete. Seines verstummte.

Als wir uns von einander lösten, wussten wir, dass der Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Ich musste es mir nur noch eingestehen. Und tun, was unausweichlich vor uns stand.  
Es war an mir, sein Apartment zu verlassen. An mir, in der Dunkelheit Heim zu laufen und ihn Schritt für Schritt hinter mir zu lassen.  
Sein Los hingegen war es, hilflos hier stehen zu bleiben und mir nach zu trauern. Bis auch mein Schatten nur noch Einbildung sein würde.  
Wir beide wussten es. Wussten, dass der Lauf der Dinge nun mal so funktioniert und wussten, dass es keine andere Lösung gab, als dem Ruf zu folgen, der uns raus aus Stars Hollow führen würde.

‚Vergiss mich nicht, okay?'

‚Niemals.'

Ich lächelte ihn unter Tränen an und nickte seinen Worten zu.  
Es war schwer ihn zu verlassen. Schwer seine Augen loszulassen. So ging ich rückwärts zur Tür und hielt seine Hand so lange fest, bis er seine fallen ließ und für mich immer weiter entfernt schien.

‚Leb wohl.'

Die Tür schloss sich. Und das Geräusch bohrte sich in meine Eingeweide. Ich stolperte fast die Treppe herunter. Ich konnte absolut nichts erkennen. Vor meinen Augen wurde alles unscharf. Zu viele Tränen wollten meine Augen auf einmal verlassen und mich in Traurigkeit ertränken.  
Ich versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Doch die Erkenntnis, dass dies das letzte Bild war von ihm, was ich bei mir tragen würde, ließ mich nicht los. Rastlos rannten Gedanken durch meinen Kopf. Bilder von denen ich nicht mehr sagen konnte ob es reine Illusion war, welche mich diese Reise hatten beginnen lassen. Ich hatte das Gefühl nicht mal mehr zu wissen was real und was Traum war. Nur ein Gedanke hielt fest.  
‚Nein, nicht so.'

Ich drehte mich ruckartig um und rannte die Treppe zurück in sein Apartment. Die Tür war nicht versperrt und so stieß ich sie auf und blieb erst stehen als ich ihn vor mir sah. Keinen Schritt hatte er sich von der Stelle bewegt. Gebannt schaute ich in seine Augen, die an mir ebenso hafteten, wie ich an seinen. Ich wollte ihm so viele Dinge sagen. So viel, was in meinem Kopf hing und er wissen sollte. Doch es ging nicht. Meine Stimme überschlug sich bereits in meiner Kehle. Nur 2 Wörter verließen mit einem solchen bedeutsamen Klang meinen Mund, dass selbst ich nicht glauben konnte, wie wahr sie waren.

Er stand still. Regte sich nicht. Hatte er mich gehört?

‚Liebe mich.' Sprach ich erneut, als er mit der Bedeutung meiner Worte kämpfte und versuchte die Mischung aus bitten und Aufforderung in meiner Stimme mit dem hoffenden Blick zu vereinen, welcher unter Tränen aus meinen Augen direkt in seine zu gleiten schien. Er versuchte seinen Atem zu fangen. Einen Moment lang war es still.  
Und dann sah ich ihn auf mich zukommen. Sah seine Augen, die meine mit einer Intensität fixierten, dass ich fühlen konnte wie meine Knie von einer Sekunde zur anderen schwächer wurden und schließlich begannen nach zu geben.  
Unser Abstand wurde immer kleiner. Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte Angst, dass er mich umrennen würde. Ich stand immer noch im Türrahmen. Und das Glühen seiner Augen fing Schritt für Schritt mehr Feuer.

Er zog mich direkt auf seine Lippen, bevor ich irgendetwas sagen konnte und schloss die Tür hinter mir, um mich rückwärts dagegen zu pressen.

‚Liebe mich jetzt.' hauchte ich zwischen unserem Kuss auf seine Lippen. Lippen die immer fordernder mit meinen kämpften. Lippen, welche ich so lange nicht mehr auf meinen gefühlt hatte. Und es tat gut.

Ich weiß nicht, warum wir uns all dem Hingaben, aber es war tief in mir drin. Ich fühlte es. Ich wollte nur hier sein. Bei ihm. In seinen Armen, und seine Lippen spüren. Seine Küsse genießen und nicht daran zu denken was mit uns geschah.  
Seine Zunge glitt nun leicht über meine Lippen. Ich ließ ihn gewähren und fühlte ihn bald tief in mir. Und stöhnte leise in seinen Mund. Ich schwöre niemand konnte mit einer solchen Leidenschaft küssen.

Meine Laute müssen ihn animiert haben, denn ich fühlte bald sein Bein zwischen meinen, welches mich daran hinderte meinen Platz an der Tür zu verlassen.  
Ich versuchte meine Arme um ihn zulegen damit ich ihn näher zu mir ziehen konnte. Doch er stoppte mich und fasste beide Handgelenke. Hielt sie hoch und beendete den Kuss.

Ich kann nicht mehr sagen, was ich genau fühlte aber ich wusste, dass ich auf keinen Fall aufhören wollte. So entspannte ich mich und ließ mich ein wenig sinken. Lehnte mich zurück, so dass ich seine Augen erkennen konnte. Was eben noch wie Feuer brannte war nun in völliger Wärme verschwunden. Und dennoch schwöre ich, nie etwas Schöneres gesehen zu haben. Ich lächelte ihn an und er schenkte mir selbiges, bevor er sanft meine Hände neben meinem Kopf an der Tür platzierte und sich fester an mich drückte.  
Eine seiner Hände wanderte zu meiner Hüfte und umfasste sie fest. Hob mich sanft in seinen Schoß, bevor sein Arm meinen Rücken umschlag und er mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Ich reagierte instinktiv und schlang meine Beine um ihn. Meine Arme folgten.

Er trug mich zum Bett und legte mich vorsichtig ab. Platzierte sich über mir und begann sanft mein Gesicht zu streicheln. Ich lächelte. Und es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte.  
Diese Nacht gehörte allein uns.

Seine Hände strichen nun sanft über meinen Oberkörper und endeten an dem Verschluss meines Shirts. Ich hielt die Luft für einen Moment lang an, als ich seine Finger auf meiner empfindlichen Haut wahrnahm. Seine Hände waren warm und kitzelten mich leicht. Ich spürte sofort die Gänsehaut, die unter seiner Berührung entstand. Es kribbelte in meinem Bauch. Und in meinen Kopf sah ich hundert Lichter. Alles drehte sich. Selbst hier war er.

Ich nahm mir seine Lippen erneut und massierte seine Zunge sanft mit meiner. Ließ meine Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten und drückte seinen Körper auf mich nieder, so dass ich Alles von ihm auf mir spürte. Er atmete heftig als ich mich an seinem Hals herunterknabberte und seine Brust mit feuchten Küssen bedeckte.

Er tastete jeden Zentimeter von mir ab. Streichelte behutsam meine Brust und ich schloss die Augen. Begann alles in mir aufzunehmen und fühlte mich für einen Moment in unsere erste gemeinsam Nacht zurück versetzt.  
Damals als alles noch neu war und wir begannen mit Neugier den anderen zu erforschen. Uns regelrecht verführten und keine Minute getrennt von einander sein konnten. Ich lächelte und öffnete die Augen wieder. Sah meinen Luke, wie er mit kreisenden Bewegungen zärtlich einen Kuss neben den anderen setzte.  
Ich fühlte wie seine Haut immer salziger wurde und seine Bewegungen mir jegliche Kontrolle zu nehmen schienen.  
Und irgendwann zwischen sanften Bissen in meinem Genick und seinen Händen an meinem Bauch beendete ich das Denken und gab mich nur dem Gefühl hin, ihm nahe zu sein.

Sein Atem war heiß an meinem Ohr, als er mich niederdrückte und mir mit einer Intensität in die Augen blickte wie ich sie lange nicht gesehen hatte.  
‚Lorelai..'  
Der Klang seiner Stimme sendete Wellen durch meinen Körper und meine vor Verlangen brennenden Augen trafen seine.  
‚Ich liebe dich.' Sein Blick war ernst. ‚Ich liebe dich jetzt.'  
Und ich glaubte ihm.  
Und es war genau jener Moment, in dem ich mich entspannte. Ihn einfach nur anlächelte und seinen Kopf zu mir zog für einen sanften intimen Kuss. Unsere Handflächen glitten zärtlich ineinander, als unsere Augen Abschied nahmen.

Und so geschah es, dass wir aufhörten. Beendeten unser Spiel mit den Sinnen. Hielten nur aneinander fest. Und sogen all die Wärme auf, welche wir uns gegenseitig schenkten.

Einige Minuten später rollte er von mir runter und platzierte sein Gesicht direkt neben meines. Wir sahen uns an. Unsere Hände streichelten sanft über die Körper des anderen. Ohne Anspannung. Allein um den anderen zu spüren. Das es real war.

Sicher hat es Tage gegeben, an denen wir uns näher gewesen sind. Früher als wir vor Lust nicht einmal im Schlafzimmer angelangten. Doch ich entschied, dass dies hier genau das war, was ich haben wollte von unserer letzten Begegnung. Ich wollte einfach nur wissen, dass er da ist. Ganz nah bei mir und mich heute nicht los lässt. Und auch wenn es nicht der perfekteste Abschluss für uns war, war es doch da. Das Gefühl, dass alles gut werden würde.

Ich beobachtete ihn, als er langsam die Augen schloss. Er sah friedlich aus. Ich kuschelte mich zu ihm und er hob seine Decke, damit ich zu ihm drunter schlüpfen konnte.  
Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich beim Berühren seiner bloßen Haut diesmal keine Funken empfing. Das meine Haut nicht anfing unkontrolliert zu zittern. Doch es war so. Vielleicht eine Art es zu verarbeiten. Ich kann es nicht sagen. Doch es war schön einfach so ruhig bei einander zu liegen. Das Klopfen seines Herzens zu spüren und das regelmäßige Atmen, welches mich bald in den Schlaf wiegte.

In dieser Nacht träumte ich nicht. Er war schließlich hier, bei mir. So mussten meinen Gedanken nicht auf Wanderschaft gehen und ihn suchen, so wie jede andere Nacht. Um ihn in meine Träume zu bringen und meinem Schlaf die Konstanz zu geben, die ich noch immer brauchte.  
Nein, Ich schlief ruhig. Gebetet auf seiner Brust. Und ließ meine Träume vergessen.

Es war noch früh als ich erwachte. Luke schlief noch, den Arm um mich gerollt. Ich lächelte und küsste ihn sanft auf seine Lippen, bevor ich mich aus seinem Bett stahl.  
Ich wusste, dass es besser sein würde jetzt zu gehen. Unsere Nacht war vorbei und wenn ich noch länger bliebe, wäre ich nicht sicher, ob ich jemals in der Lage sein würde durch diese Tür zu schreiten.

Ich zog mich leise an. Immer bedacht ihn nicht zu wecken.  
Dann schaute ich mich ein letztes mal um. Ließ meine Blicke voller Sehnsucht über Dinge gleiten, die ich nun verlassen würde. Sie blieben schließlich an dem schlafenden Luke haften. Ich lächelte ihm zu und befand, dass ich ihn genau so in Erinnerung behalten wollte. Friedlich schlafend in seine Decke gerollt.

Ich ging zu ihm rüber und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.  
‚Ich werde mich erinnern.' Flüsterte ich, als sich unsere Lippen ein letztes mal trafen.  
Dann entfernte ich mich und verließ sein Apartment. Sein Diner. Und schritt einsam durch die noch leeren Straßen von Stars Hollow meinem Haus entgegen.

Die Morgensonne streckte sich mir warm entgegen und ließ weiche Schatten über mein Gesicht huschen. Ich atmete tief ein. Die Luft duftete frisch. Der gestrige Regen hatte alles weggewaschen und so begann ein lauer Tag der mir, obwohl ich im Herzen trauerte, ein Gefühl des Friedens entlocken konnte.  
Ich weiß nicht mehr genau was mich dazu bewegte einen letzten Blick zurück zum Diner zu werfen, doch ich tat es. Und ich kann nicht beschreiben, was in diesem Augenblick durch meinen Verstand rannte.  
Es waren Bilder. So viele Bilder. Voll von Erinnerungen.  
Da war ein Kuss. Eine Umarmung. Ein Lächeln. Ein Blick.  
Nein. Eigentlich waren es viele Blicke und ein wunderschönes Lächeln. Und Küsse, die zärtlich und von Liebe umrahmt mit meiner Phantasie spielten. Und als ich die Augen schloss, konnte ich sie schmecken.  
Die Sehnsucht würde mich begleiten. Ich wusste es und befand, dass es gut so war. Denn ich wollte mich erinnern. Nur nicht verweilen. Und so setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Als ich das Haus nach einiger Zeit erreicht hatte, waren die Möbelpacker bereits fertig und gaben mir mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie jetzt losfahren würden.  
Ich bedankte mich kurz und stand nun einsam vor meinem Haus, welches geisterhaft von der kühlen Luft umweht wurde.

Ich machte mir selber Mut und trat schließlich ein. Tappte andächtig durch jeden Raum meines einstigen zu Hauses. Die Räume waren leer. Nur in Rory's Zimmer standen noch ein paar Kisten, die sie später sicher noch abholen würde.  
Ich war traurig. Es war schwer. Und ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es so hart sein könnte einen Ort zu verlassen. Ein Leben zu beenden und der Sehnsucht den Rücken zu kehren.  
Doch ich wusste, dass es der einzig richtige Weg war, den ich nun noch beschreiten konnte.

Ich atmete schwer und hob die letzte Kiste auf. Sie stand in meinem Schlafzimmer und war die einzige, die nicht zugeklebt war. Andächtig strich ich über den Rand als meine Augen über die großen schwarzen Buchstaben schwebten. ‚Luke'.  
Ich nahm meine Tasche und holte den Brief heraus, den ich gestern vor meiner Tür gefunden hatte, und legte ihn hinein.  
Dann blickte ich mich ein letztes mal um, schloss die Tür hinter mir und ließ meine Beine mich zu meinem Jeep tragen. Der Motor zündete wie von allein und mein Wagen bewegte sich.

Als ich langsam dem Stadtausgang von Stars Hollow entgegenfuhr, sah ich in der Ferne bereits die ersten Menschen ihre Häuser verlassen. Kinder die fangen spielten. Mütter die einkaufen gingen. Und viele vertraute Gesichter, die Teil dieser Stadt waren. Anders als ich nun. Oder Luke. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich vor Schmerzen. Und es war jener Moment, in dem ich es glaubte hören zu können. Das Knistern und die Scherben, welche wie ein großer Spiegel vor meinem inneren Auge zerschellten. Es fühlte sich an wie tausend Perlen, die einzeln die Schnur verließen und das Band immer enger um meinen Hals zusammenzogen. Es waren Klänge die nur Jener empfinden konnte, der selbst eine dieser großen Entscheidungen getroffen hatte. Dumpfe Klänge. Mit schwerem Schall. Und doch schrill in den Ohren hämmernd. Ich fühlte es deutlich. Das Reißen. Das Bluten. Die tickende Sekunde in der mein Herz zerbrach.

Tränen fanden nun ihren Weg und rannen gleichmäßig über meine Wangen. Tränen, welche unstillbar in einem unendlichen Fluss aus Furcht und Hoffnung schwammen. Allein darum kämpften sich ein zu gestehen, dass ich den Pfad entgültig verlassen würde um dieses Leben zu beenden. Tränen, die in den nächsten Tagen nicht versiegen würden.  
Tränen, die allein und für immer ihm gehörten.


End file.
